<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duel by DRHPaints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549449">Duel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints'>DRHPaints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill Hader - Fandom, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie is fed up with always being the one who has to cook dinner and thinks it should finally be Richie’s turn. Perpetually lazy, Richie proposes an interesting challenge: a masturbation contest. First one to cum, has to cook.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Duel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikelybeardsublime1212/gifts">Unlikelybeardsublime1212</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Relaxing on the couch, Richie scrolled through his phone absently while Eddie watched his favorite real estate show that he, frankly, found boring as hell, when his stomach growled. “Hey Eds, what’s for dinner?”</p>
<p>    Glancing over at him, Eddie raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean ‘what’s for dinner’?”</p>
<p>    “I mean I’m hungry.” Richie didn’t look up from his screen. “Make me some food.”</p>
<p>    “<em>Excuse me?” </em> Turning to him in indignation, Eddie tilted his head. “Why do <em> I…” </em> Eddie brought a hand to his chest. “Always have to be the one who does all the cooking, anyway?”</p>
<p>    Shrugging, Richie laid his arm down and looked at him. “I dunno. You make good food, and I eat it. What’s the big deal?”</p>
<p>    Scoffing, Eddie threw up his hands in exasperation. “The <em> big deal, </em>Richie, is I do everything around here! The cooking, the cleaning, managing the bills. And all you do is sit on your ass and jerk off!”</p>
<p>    “Oh is that right?” Smiling, Richie crossed his arms.</p>
<p>    “Yeah.” Fuming, Eddie’s mouth settled into a flat line. “Like when I caught you the other night with your hand in your pants?”</p>
<p>    Eyes sliding to the side, Richie lifted a shoulder. “So?”</p>
<p>    “<em>So?! </em> I was in the next <em> room</em>, Richie! <em> Why?!</em>” Eddie cried.</p>
<p>    “Well, when the opportunity arises…” Glancing down at his crotch, Richie made his prominent dark eyebrows dance. Eddie just rolled his eyes, and went back to watching his TV show. Chewing his lip, Richie playfully smacked Eddie’s shoulder, “Hey, tell you what, why don’t we make a little deal?”</p>
<p>    Narrowing his eyes, Eddie shifted in his seat. “What kind of deal?”</p>
<p>    “What do you say we…” Richie gestured between the two of them, massive grin growing over his wide mouth. “Have a jerk off contest? Whoever cums first has to cook dinner.”</p>
<p>    Pulling a face, Eddie shook his head. “Oh no <em> way, </em>Richie. That’s fucking gross.”</p>
<p>    “Aw, come on…” Leaning in, Richie’s large hand played with the tendrils of hair at the back of Eddie’s neck as his light pink lips spread into that slow, sexy smirk that Eddie found both infuriating and intoxicating. “You don’t wanna watch me play with my big dick?”</p>
<p>    Cock throbbing under his jeans, Eddie gritted his teeth, nose flaring. Closing his eyes, he released a deep sigh. “Alright, but…” He pointed a finger threateningly at Richie. “You’re going to lose.”</p>
<p>    Tongue at his teeth, Richie giggled. “Don’t count on it.” Standing, Richie pulled his t-shirt overhead, exposing his firm chest and smattering of dark body hair as he tossed it haphazardly onto the floor. Removing his own, Eddie carefully folded it and placed it on the armchair before unbuttoning his jeans, Richie’s already pooling at his feet along with his boxers, kicking them into a messy pile as he flopped back on the couch.</p>
<p>    “Would you hurry the fuck up already?” Richie complained as Eddie laid each sock on his neat stack of clothing.</p>
<p>    Holding up a hand, Eddie glared at him. “Patience, Richard.”</p>
<p>    “You realize calling me that is a boner-killer and you’re practically guaranteeing my victory.” Richie smirked. </p>
<p>    Settling on the couch, Eddie faced him. “Not fucking likely.”</p>
<p>    Looking at one another, Richie and Eddie took themselves in hand, fingers moving over their slowly stiffening cocks as they relaxed onto the cushions. After a couple of minutes, seeing Eddie’s thickening erection beneath his manicured nails, Richie grinned. “What’re you thinking about, Eds?”</p>
<p>    “None of your business.” Eddie bit back, trying not to get distracted by the arousing sight of Richie’s sizable hand gliding over his massive cock.</p>
<p>    “Hmm…” Cobalt eyes piercing him, Richie pursed his lips. “Maybe you’re thinking about how much you like sucking me.”</p>
<p>    Blinking, Eddie shook his head. “No, I’m not…”</p>
<p>    Nodding, Richie rested his head over the back of the couch, extending the long line of his neck, releasing a long hum. “Mmmm...I think you are, Eddie.” Licking his lips, Richie swallowed, and Eddie found himself following the movement of his Adam’s apple beneath his stubbled throat. “I think you’re imagining how much you want my cock in your mouth.” Shifting his hips forward a little as he tugged, Richie bit his lip. “You’re thinking about the way I taste, and how you slide that long ass tongue all around my cock, taking my balls between your hot little lips.” </p>
<p>    Head moving back and forth, Eddie couldn’t help but stay locked into Richie’s sparkling sapphire eyes, hand increasing its ministrations over his cock as Richie spoke.</p>
<p>    Richie’s fingers moved over himself with aching hesitation as he continued, tongue gliding over his lips. “You fucking <em> love </em> sucking me, Eddie. You love it when I fuck that pretty face of yours.” Nose flaring, Richie’s lip curled into a snarl and Eddie caught himself squeezing the head of his cock.</p>
<p>    Gritting his teeth so that every muscle in his sharp jaw popped, Richie leaned forward, and when Eddie heard his voice, it was deep, dangerous. “<em>And you fucking love letting me thrust my big cock inside of you until I cum deep inside of your hot, wet throat.” </em></p>
<p> <em> “Fuck.” </em>Eddie gasped. He knew he had to fight back. Employing every ounce of self control he had, Eddie stilled his hand. Scooting forward on the couch, his eyes darted between Richie’s oceanic eyes and his lips, dipping forward to capture his mouth. Fingers of his free hand weaving into Richie’s mass of dark curls, Eddie moaned against him as their tongues twirled together, tilting his head and peeking one eye open to see Richie jerking himself wildly.</p>
<p>    Smiling against Richie’s mouth, Eddie broke away and brushed his lips over the sensitive spot where Richie’s jaw joined his neck, lightly dragging his teeth over his skin in the way he knew drove Richie crazy. “Oh Fuck, Eddie...<em> yes…</em>” Richie breathed, big hand turning him and fusing their mouths together, lips moving sloppily against one another as Eddie gave in and pulled his cock in a frenzy.</p>
<p>    “<em>Richie! Yes! Fuck!” </em>Eddie moaned, caressing his stubbled cheek as he thrust into the warm circle of his palm. Wrist flashing over his substantial cock, Richie cradled their foreheads together, he and Eddie panting into each other’s open mouths as he rocked into his hand.</p>
<p>    “<em>Fuck, Eddie! Yes! I love you so much! Fuck! FUCK!</em>” Fingers fisting in Eddie’s short hair, Richie’s body strained.</p>
<p>    Eyes clenched, Eddie clung to Richie’s broad shoulder. “<em>Yes, Richie! Yes! I love you! Fuck! Yes!</em>” </p>
<p>    Ropes of cum spurting, they splattered over one another’s legs and mingled on the cushion between them as Richie and Eddie trembled, chests heaving and skin dewy with sweat as they released their grips on themselves. For once Eddie didn’t care about the mess as Richie gathered him into his strong arms, delicately massaging his back and peppering his face with kisses, tasting Eddie’s salty skin.</p>
<p>    Nuzzling against Richie, Eddie grazed himself against his stubble, enjoying the warm silence for a moment before Richie gave his ass a gentle pat. “Wanna just order a pizza?”</p>
<p>    “Sure.” Eddie smiled.</p>
<p>    “Okay. Richie nodded. “You have to call, though.”</p>
<p>    Rolling his eyes, Eddie tilted his head up to kiss him, carding his fingers through Richie’s unruly chestnut curls as he smirked.</p>
<p>   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>